


Warm In Your Arms

by datprettyboi



Series: MLM Month of Voltron 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, for day three of mlm month, i guess you could call this, mlm author, prompt is comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datprettyboi/pseuds/datprettyboi
Summary: lance is homesick but hunk is there for himthey cuddle





	Warm In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> first hance fic i have ever written  
> i hope i characterised them correctly

The hallways of the castle were cold. The only sound was that of Lance’s slippers sliding over the floor. He was glad they came with being a paladin; the floors got icy at night. He wrapped his arms around himself. The sleeping robes weren’t nearly as warm as the slippers.

He reached his destination quickly though. He shuffled his feet outside the door, a moment of hesitation, before opening it. Hunk looked up from where he lay. He was on his bed, half sitting up against the headboard, book in hand.

“You never did learn how to knock,” he said, starting in a jovial tone, but soon trailing to one of concern when he noticed Lance’s expression. He put the book aside and sat up a bit. “What’s wrong?” 

Lance wordlessly walked over and flopped down on top of Hunk. “Sad,” was all he said. Hunk somber smiled. 

“Want to talk about it?” he asked, running his fingers through Lance’s hair. He knew Lance loved it. Lance wiggled a bit so he could bury his face in Hunk’s chest.

“Family. Miss them.” Hunk’s heart clenched in empathy. Lance had a habit of speaking in fragmented sentences when he was really upset, quite the contrast to his usual rambling style. Missing his family was also what upset him the most, something Hunk related to.

Hunk let himself slide down the bed a bit and hugged Lance with his other arm. He felt wetness seep through the material of his t-shirt. 

“You’ll see them again. I promise. I’ll make sure of it, even if it’s the last thing I do.” Hunk meant every word of that promise; he would do anything for Lance. He was the love of his life after all. 

Lance let out a sound like a mixed sob and chuckle. He lifted his head, resting his chin on Hunk’s chest and meeting his eyes with his red rimmed ones.

“Same here,” he smiled at Hunk, even as a tear rolled down his cheek. “I’ll make sure you get to see your family again too.”

The tears that had been welling up in Hunk’s eyes broke. He pulled Lance close and he hid his face under Hunk’s chin. 

“I love you. Always,” Lance said, pressing a kiss to Hunk’s skin. Hunk smiled despite the tears that still fell.

“I love you too,” Hunk replied, “Always.” He lifted Lance’s face with a gentle hand to his jaw and softly kissed him. He rested his forehead against Lance’s. He traced patterns up and down Lance’s back and said, “we should sleep.”

Lance hummed in assent and gave him a kiss in return. He sat up to grab the blanket and pulled it over them, then settled down, laying against his boyfriend, arms wrapped around him.

They fell asleep together, comforted by each other, knowing they would never be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> ayeeeee  
> so i did write more for this month  
> i wanted to write more today but i got a migraine oh well
> 
> follow me on tumblr at [smilinglance](smilinglance.tumblr.com)!


End file.
